


Точка покоя

by triskelos



Category: Heroes (TV 2006)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskelos/pseuds/triskelos
Summary: Название: Точка покояАвтор: triskelosФандом: HeroesРейтинг: нетПерсонажи: Мэтт, Мохиндер, Молли, то есть то, что называется М3Жанр: джен, может быть пре-слэш, но вряд ли
Relationships: Matt Parkman & Molly Walker, Matt Parkman/Mohinder Suresh, Mohinder Suresh & Molly Walker





	Точка покоя

Мэтт никогда не был в Индии. Никогда не учился в колледже. За всю жизнь не прочел ни одной книги. Так и не научился готовить, потому что умудрялся испортить даже замороженную пиццу. К тому же, вряд ли хоть одна женщина назвала бы его привлекательным, а о карьерных достижениях лучше вообще промолчать.  


Но, что странно - о многих своих, как теперь казалось, роковых недостатках, он даже не задумывался до этого времени. До того, как его вещи непонятным образом перекочевали в темную квартиру в плохом районе Нью-Йорка. Оказалось, что, если однажды остаешься на одну ночь, потому что уже поздно, в следующий раз останешься на выходные, потому что у Молли температура. Потом на неделю, потому что Мохиндер опять читает лекции где-то на краю света. А потом, все-таки наведавшись в свою дешевую, и потому убогую комнату, обнаружишь завалы писем под дверью, слой пыли на полу и поймешь, что Мэтт Паркман давно уже живет не здесь.  


Мэтту повезло, и это понял не только он. Вернувшись из очередной поездки, Мохиндер практически насильно заставил его перевезти остатки вещей и собственноручно освободил для него один из шкафов, забитый доверху документами отца. Молли и Мэтт в тот день затаились в гостиной, и она несколько раз безжалостно разгромила его в скраббл, комментируя каждую ошибку страшным шепотом. Стараясь не шуметь, они, тем не менее, трижды роняли доску и подолгу искали фишки под диваном, все так же перешептываясь. И все равно Мэтт надеялся, что, не смотря на то, что от слона в посудной лавке шума было бы меньше, они все же дали Мохиндеру возможность спокойно попрощаться с частью воспоминаний.  


***

  
Жить в одной квартире с другим мужчиной странно. Очень странно. Мэтт никогда не жил в общежитии, а его отец ушел из дома слишком давно. И теперь он оказался совсем не готов ко многим вещам. Чужой гель для бритья, чужие носки в стиральной машине и бесконечные вопросы о том, почему они воспитывают ребенка вместе – это просто ерунда.  


Мэтт не готов к другому. Он никогда не знал, что можно так остро ощущать свое несовершенство. Утром за завтраком он каждый день видит человека, который добился в жизни значительно большего. Закончил университет, получил докторскую степень, учит людей, проводит исследования… Нашел вакцину от болезни, которая чуть не убила Молли.  


Натыкаясь в темноте на статую танцующего Шивы, которая зачем-то уже месяца два стояла посреди коридора и каждую ночь дарила ему новые синяки, Мэтт с тоской вспоминает, скольких стран он не видел. Не видел и вряд ли теперь увидит. А Мохиндер бывал во многих из них по нескольку раз. В альбомах были горы фотографий – белые колонны, цветы на мраморных лестницах, восточные базары, храмы, дикие пляжи, сухонькая пожилая женщина в ярком сари, Мохиндер в странных белых одеждах.  


Прожив с ними два месяца, Мэтт вынужден признать еще один факт, который неприятно удивляет его. Мохиндера практически любая женщина назовет привлекательным, едва глянув на его смуглую кожу и длинные пальцы. К осознанию этого он, как и любой мужчина на его месте, шел долго и до сих пор не хотел признавать, что страшно завидует ему. Потому что по вечерам соседка с первого этажа заходит к ним совсем не за лампочками, перцем, сахаром, мукой или телепрограммой. Потому что Мэтт, по сравнению с Мохиндером - просто медведь гризли, большой и неуклюжий. И его до невозможности злит собственная, какая-то бабская зависть. И то, что Молли очень быстро поймет, кем именно ей нужно гордиться. Ведь, даже если Мохиндер, постарев, превратится в дряхлого бородатого индуса, сам Мэтт к тому времени давно уже будет старой развалиной.  


И уж совсем в тупик его ставят случайно подслушанные мысли Мохиндера. Потому что этот придурок почему-то думает, что именно Мэтт гораздо больше достоин уважения. Потому что он сильный и надежный, служит в полиции, защищает людей. К тому же, единственный, с кем Молли может по-настоящему пообщаться о своих возможностях. Потому что все остальные разошлись. Исчезли. Погибли. Или просто стараются наладить свои исковерканные жизни. Все из-за него.  


Он изо всех сил старается не подслушивать, но получается это далеко не всегда. Потому очень рад тому, что Мохиндер часто думает на своем, непонятном Мэтту языке. Его мысли всегда по-восточному теплые и пахнут кардамоном. Он старается научиться блокировать свои способности, перестать слышать то, на что не имеет права. Получается плохо, и это злит еще больше.  


***

  
Мохиндер отчаянно скучает по Питеру. По его самозабвенной вере в чудеса, по его способностям, по стремлению что-то изменить, что-то исправить. Он каждый день ломает голову над книгой, из которой написано всего две главы. Работа не идет и вряд ли уже когда-то пойдет. Теория без практики – как скелет. Форма есть, нет жизни. Так и с книгой – есть общие знания, есть предположения и гипотезы, а дополнить их практическими наработками он не вправе. А как хотелось бы посвятить хоть главу тем удивительным людям, которых ему посчастливилось знать! Эмпатия – Питер Петрелли, Нью-Йорк, регенерация – Клер Беннет, Одесса, телепортация – Хиро Накамура, Токио, телепатия – Мэтт Паркмен, Лос-Анжелес… Семейный альбом, улыбчивые лица. Или картотека – анфас и профиль. Точки на карте, соединенные нитью…  


Как хотелось бы изучать их способности дальше! Но у него для этого нет ни возможности, ни права опять вмешиваться в их жизнь. Нейтан так и не рассказал ему, что же произошло с Питером. Ники так и не дала понять, что же происходит с ее возможностями. Беннет перевез семью в другой штат и теперь им сложно и опасно общаться с ним. Хиро исчез. А Мэтт смотрит бейсбол в соседней комнате. И его тоже нельзя тревожить. Он уже не работа, не исследование. Он каким-то образом успел превратиться в семью.  


Исследованием осталась только Молли. Она боится игл и ненавидит сдавать кровь. Но в этом вопросе Мохиндер неумолим и каждые две недели перевязывает ее предплечье жгутом. Так нужно. По крайней мере, так он решил для себя полгода назад. Он не пустит болезнь обратно.  


К несчастью Мэтт видит больше, чем Молли и бесконечно пинает его за одержимость. Это другая девочка, говорит он. Это не Шанти. Ты не виноват.  
Мохиндер кивает, соглашаясь. И, просиживая ночи напролет над формулами, пытается понять, зачем ему это нужно.  


***

  
\- Ты когда-то раньше видел снег?  


\- Конечно, - смеется Мохиндер. – Я же из Индии, а не из Алжира.  


\- А северное сияние?  


\- Видел. В Финляндии, когда-то читал курс в университете.  


\- Есть хоть что-то, чего ты не видел? – вполне искренне изумляется Мэтт.  


\- Многого, поверь. Очень многого.  


Они иногда разговаривают все вечера напролет, сидя на диване в темной гостиной. Телевизор работает с помехами, зима, скучно.  


Мэтт обычно рассказывает о Калифорнии. О своей матери. О работе, расследованиях. Полицейские байки всегда популярны, а их за много лет работы скопилось предостаточно.  


Мохиндер пытается описать Дели. Дальние индийские княжества. Индуистские легенды. Признается, что, в отличие от принятого стереотипа, все же никогда не видел Тадж-Махал. Было много работы, будто оправдывается он. Много работы, много книг. А там всегда столько туристов.  


Удивительно, но, видимо чем меньше у людей общего, тем больше у них тем для разговора.  


***

  
В тот день, когда приходят документы на развод, они вдвоем пьют какую-то индийскую бурду на кухне. За окном снегопад, завтра суббота, Молли на школьной экскурсии и вернется только в понедельник.

  
\- Как ты думаешь, - Мохиндер выглядывает в окно, на тускло освещенную, ночную улицу, и впускает в комнату немного чистого, морозного воздуха. – Мы втроем очень смешно выглядим?  


\- Думаю, еще смешнее, - улыбается Мэтт, открывая и закрывая босой пяткой дверцу холодильника. – А для тебя это еще имеет значение?  


\- Забыл, где я работаю? Почти все мои коллеги живут с мужчинами, причем в том самом смысле, – хохочет он. – А для тебя?  


\- Я на работе шучу, что между нами все кончено и мы вместе только ради ребенка… Оказывается, даже в полицейском управлении есть люди с чувством юмора, - Мэтт задумчиво разливает остатки по стаканам. – Хотя думают они, конечно, всякое, - он молчит несколько минут и вдруг переходит на другую тему. - Что бы кто ни говорил, мы не герои. Ни один из нас, кроме Питера. Никто ведь не знает, победили мы или нет.  


Они, нетвердо чокнувшись, в молчаливом согласии пьют за маленькую девочку, которая сделала двух абсолютно чужих людей родственниками.  


Позже, на рассвете, они засыпают на разных концах дивана. Каждый из них понимает, что застрять между двумя войнами, прошедшей и грядущей, лучше с кем-то, кто понимает.


End file.
